


Payback is Sweet

by Ritsucracker



Series: And Eat It Too [2]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got something there?" Cole tried to sound casual.</p><p>"Yep. Something just for you." Zeke smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my cuddlebuddy for deciding how many donuts Cole could eat and for enabling me to write this filth.

When Cole came in, Zeke was waiting on the couch, a large box from a familiar bakery at his side. Cole felt butterflies in his stomach.

"You got something there?" Cole tried to sound casual.

"Yep. Something just for you." Zeke smirked.

"Oh really? Like what?" He came to sit by him.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." Zeke handed the box to him.

Cole took it and opened it. The box contained at least two dozen cake donuts, from the looks of it. It was going to be a fun afternoon.

"So." Zeke drawled. "How many of those you think you can eat?"

"Wait. Me?" Cole looked at him in surprise.

"Mhm. Thought you might like to try your own medicine. Unless you wanna wuss out." Zeke threw an arm around him.

"You're on." Cole agreed after a moment of contemplation.

"Great. Pick your poison: milk, water, beer?"

"Water." He decided.

"You got it." He stood and went to the kitchen.

Cole was left alone with his challenge. He was pretty good at eating quite a bit. Ever since he'd gotten his powers, he found himself eating more than he had before, but never all that much in one sitting. Two dozen donuts was going to be a feat, one he wasn't sure he could do. But he was going to do his best.

"You ready?" Zeke sat a large glass of water on the table for him.

"As ready as I can be." He sighed.

"You can do it, man. I believe in you." He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

So he dug in, eating the first donut in no time. The first few went down with no problem. They tasted pretty good too. It was by the sixth that he was starting to feel kinda full, the cake donuts settling heavily in his stomach. His pace slowed, but he kept going. 

Zeke watched, a grin on his face. It was kind of nice not being the one who would get a stomachache this time. As Cole started to slow, he decided to give him some encouragement. He ran a hand up his thigh, going up to pet his dick through his pants.

"You're doing great, man." 

Zeke could feel him starting to harden at his touch. Good, he thought. He unbuttoned Cole's pants, taking his time with the zipper. He pulled Cole's dick out, stroking it lazily.

"Just keep going."

Cole moaned, trying to keep it up. He had almost finished a dozen and his usually flat stomach was starting to round out a little. He leaned back, trying not to breathe too deeply. Zeke got on his knees in front of Cole, determined to distract him from his fullness enough to finish the rest. There was a small static discharge when his tongue touched Cole's cock but it was nothing he wasn't used to. He licked up the shaft before taking in the head. He bobbed slowly, taking in a little more of him at a time. Cole continued to eat, his eyes closed, other hand tangling in Zeke's hair. One of Zeke's hands went to Cole's middle, stroking it as he sucked his dick. Cole wasn't sure how much more he could take of either the donuts or Zeke. 

"I'm so full." Cole moaned a few minutes later. 

"There still donuts?" Zeke looked up at him.

Cole looked. There were still eight donuts left.

"Yeah..." He said weakly.

"Then you ain't done." Zeke smirked and gave his cock a kiss.

Cole moaned again, picking up another donut and nibbling at it. He nursed the water as though it would give him some relief from the pressure in his gut. Zeke massaged his middle gently as his head moved in quick, shallow bobs. Though it took a lot of determination, he managed to finish two more donuts.

"Okay, I'm really done. I'm gonna puke." Cole had his head laid back in pleasure and pain as he panted.

Zeke pulled off with a wet pop.

"How many did you do?"

"Eighteen." Cole couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"Good job, man." 

Zeke kissed up his shaft before licking the tip. Cole shuddered, getting close. It was actually kind of nice being so full, though he wasn't sure he'd want to make a habit of it. Zeke plunged back on, taking him all the way in, massaging him with his tongue. Cole moaned, pulling at Zeke's hair as he came.

"Why you gotta mess up my hair, man?" Zeke frowned as he smoothed back his hair.

Cole laughed, stroking the slight swell of his belly.

"But hey, you finished more than I thought you would." Zeke got back on the couch.

"Ye of little faith." Cole shook his head.

"It's not like you finished all of them."

"I got close." 

"Maybe so, but I could've finished 'em all."

"That mean you're gonna do it next time?" Cole grinned.

"All right. Maybe I will." Zeke gave him a smirk.


End file.
